kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Dystopia
Dystopia is a chat room on Kongregate. Dystopia is home to a tight-knit group of regs. If you're willing to put in the effort and withstand some initial hate, most likely you can become one of us. Although I can't really understand why you'd want to. __TOC__ ---- The Mods Dystopia currently has no RO, our previous being Saxophan. There are currently two mods that frequent Dystopia; deepestpassion and IsaBeIIa The Regulars While there are many great people who have at one point been a part of our Dystopian "family", efforts will be made to keep this list relatively current. We thank those past regulars for the time they've spent with us, and they're welcome back with open arms at any time. But those on this list are the people who you'll see chatting it up on any given day. They make Dystopia the amazing place it is. If you wish to be put into the Regulars list, you may PM either Asheycat or Koundie. APMover9000- Is a cat. Meow. APM Is an incredibly fun and easy going person. Is usually online and will play games with those in the chat if asked too. Has an interesting sense of humor and is obsessed with cats. ''' Asheycat -'''Well loved by many members and is very out going. She's often pretty crazy but is usually very upbeat and always makes chat fun. ' Friendliest cat in Dystopia. She makes friends with everyone and is an upbeat person. Resident problem solver.' Beagle2 -'The local anime/manga expert, also is proclaimed fatherly figure for Georgia and Star. Carefree and (extremely) tall, Beag is found in Dystopia both day and night always chatting it up, playing games, and having a good time. Is close friends with some in the room but is friendly to just about all. Well liked for his generally happy presence and his often silly conversations.' deepestpassion -'Deep is a relatively new member of the Dystopian family. She recently became a mod here, and in turn, is the reason IsaBeIIa is a mod in the room now too. Deep is a very friendly and welcoming person, who can often offer insight and guidance on any issue that you may have. She's also married and love cats. It's very easy to fall in love with her, but that comes with it's dangers, as she's taken by Barbie. Barbie will fight you for her, and you will lose.' dontmesswitme535-'Is a reg from the days of Tricky, he's an incredibly nice guy and used to be one of the resident trolls. Will still troll on occasion but has recently retired from his old ways. Is one of the room's few secret keepers and is friends with most everyone in the chat. Very few dislike him, as he is incredibly laid back. It is somewhat difficult to get wit into a tizzy, and is a huge xbox fanboy. He will readily talk about any and all video games and is an insanely odd person. Is a lot of fun to hang out with, even if he is prone to somewhat perverted conversations. ' EpicKitteh55 -'Kitteh is one of the older regs, having recently returned from one of his many hiatus'. Is friends to many in the chat, usually gets along best with the girls in the room due to just being typically easy to talk to. Doesn't really get along with most of the trolls in the room for one reason or another and is a fairly laid back and silly guy. He's quick to work to make those around him happy and will rarely pass up the chance to TC with the group. A generally nice person.' Fearlucky -'Another weirdo that has been around since the days of Tricky. He may or may not be a girl. Enjoys confusing people and has came out with a line of emoticons.' Very close to many users and is somewhat of a "secret-keeper" for many in the room. A trustworthy friend, he's online more than just about anyone else and as such always has a feel for what's going on in Dystopia. Georgiagirl -'One of Dystopia's sweethearts and co-founder of the "soul sister" sorority. Proud southerner and christian, often talks about her troubles to a very small and trusted group of people. Passionate about the things she loves most, especially A7X. Currently dating, although one other user in particular also has very deep feelings for her.' Gloves -'Gloves may seem dickish at first, but in truth, he's a lovely guy. He listens to his friends, and doesn't mind helping with a problem that another friend has. Occasionally likes to troll, although he's not very good at it! {But shh, don't tell him I said that :P} He's a very intelligent man, although he doesn't show it very often. Is very fond of Idle games, he's the unofficial "''Lord of Idle". ' IsaBeIIa -' IsaBeIIa is a tough person to describe, as she takes measures to remain a bit mysterious, even among her friends.' '''That said, Isa can be many things. She's a great listener, close to those she cares about, and is just generally one of the more intelligent Dystopian members. She can at times be emotional and is often unwilling to concede a point or change a decision she's made (read: stubborn!!!), but Isa is a good friend to have and will always be there for you if you need a hand. Never fond of fighting, she tries to calm down the room whenever she sees fit.' She also enjoys a more mature, less trollish chatroom. Isa was recently made a mod in Dystopia. According to Koundie and a few others, is the hottest chick evah. ItsBarbie- Is an insanely funny and nice girl, sometimes a little bit of a handful. Is silly and outgoing and gets along well with many of the other members. Tends to be talkative and sometimes a little hard to keep up with but is overall a lot of fun to talk to and can be found online most at night. Koundie -'The crazy girl of Dystopia, used to talk a lot but now rarely does. Very friendly when she chooses to talk. Wishes she wasn't seen as crazy though we all assure her she's smart. Has a fondness for some members of the room. Is another user who has trouble escaping drama from her past. Is also metacorn.' NeoNinja -'A regular who dates back to just before Tricky took power as room owner. Returned to Dystopia after being gone for a year and a half. Is the God Father of Spam and has a bromance thing going on with Shado.' Neo is a pretty fun guy who always livens things up although sometimes he mindlessly trolls and spams up chat. pugzy-'Pugz is another resident troll, quick to a witty statement or just generally being silly. Tends to egg people on but has also made many friends within Dystopia. Tends to tease his friends above others and will not hesitate to take an opening in doing so. Tends to be random and is easy to talk to in regards to video games.' TorpidTorpor- Torpid is the local music guru as well as one of the many likely to troll those he deems worthy enough. Is overall a nice guy to talk to and is fairly smart and easy to hold a conversation with. Does not back down and is quick to a debate or two. Is a grand lover of lemons. Ex-Regs As time passed, many our of regulars fell out of the fold. Our hopes remain that they will return! Ultracrit (Luff) Insclidera Moonmunk13 Trickyrodent Deathbymuffin madmax200 iceman1127 Kasandraflores SuicidexFluff Umberpheonix Drone_Player100 SantaFuzz AuroraGenesis masterwriter42 Arpiex Casey8x8 colinhwx Dannibby Darkwrath123 Davtav DeathAvenger Deviantdude2010 Draken99 Jakex322 Lunak MasterJohno Monkey_D_Luffy Moonkat13 Nectarine Nien1 Paintball686 Pandars Puppiesrbst Shadogun S0UND0FMADN3SS Starinista Summerchick violenceisanart UItraman youngstark Zygrograxgra The legend of the 3 B) bros to visit Dystopia Once, in the some what tranquil period Dystopia occasionally gets, our wonderful Isa became moderator! There was much celebration and congratulations to be had. However, when this glorious occasion occurred, she drew the attention of a friend from another room. This friend being the magnificent KrisM9. During his travel through our wonderful chat, he also brought two more friends with him, the valiant Xx_KingOfWarfare'' ''and the courageous Vallintino. With their powers combined, they become... The 3 B) Bros! KrisM9: Kris is an incredibly stoic, and laid back dude. He's moderator in another room he frequents often, possibly part of the reason he sits with our lovely Isa so much is in order to mentor her (besides the fact that he may enjoy flirting with her :3). He's an easy person to get along with and also really cool, or kool (with a k as wit states). It seems as though it would be incredibly difficult to irritate him, making him a wonderful mod for his room. He's a ton of fun and chat's with most everyone and is incredibly silly. King: Perhaps the leader of trio, is very outgoing and interesting to talk to. Tends to have odd statements, but is generally very kind. Doesn't really seem to be the trolling type and will talk to almost everyone. He makes friends seamlessly, his best friends being Kris and Val. Tends to go by Shawn, and comes up with fun nicknames for some of his friends. Is always coming up with fun and creative ideas to show his love for his friends. Vallintino: Vall is Obsessed with getting people to join the Valluminati. So far, he has at least 123 followers, 2 of those being Kris and Shawn. Is a fairly quiet person in Dystopia, but when he does pipe up tends to have something odd to add to the conversation. Is the more trollesk person out of the trio but not in the sense of most others, he mostly just seems to retaliate. The Forgotten (The Memorial Section by Shado) Still in the process of being made. Over time we have lost many Dystopians. They will be missed and we are always hoping they will come back and join us again! Amongst these people are the following; Trickyrodent (K) - First Ruler of Dystopia. Very loved by all, mostly by those who talked with her the best. Very loved by those who were around since I joined. Currently has been upgraded to Admin Status and resides in Ninja Chat. Has a cute son named Sam, who has been called Samster. DanniBby - Tricky's right hand women and 2nd in command. Somewhat of a mini-mod. She has since left, eventually popping back up occasionally in Dystopia. Bit of a hardass to much dismay of the originals. Icedragongir'l - ''Third in command from Tricky's Reign. She was arguably the better of the two mini-mods that Tricky took under her wing, as shown by her general accepting nature. Recently quit Kong just a few weeks after christmas because she can't stand the sight of Dystopia. As of now, little is known about her. 'Yokiller93 '- Arrived to Dystopia shortly after summer ends after disappearing for a while. Quickly grew to become a brother to me. Had things called RP nights with several of the old breed. Now goes under a new alias and resides in The River. Proud Canadian. '''Shortygirl - The dramatic, lying, manipulative girl of Old Dystopia. While she was intially liked, she quickly became not well liked. However she is what gave Dystopia a bit of spice and kept the chat going, for that she's remembered. Was banned from kong on the account of underaged. Dragon_of_Ra (D) - A superstar, a friend, a person who you will never forget in your life. He was everyone's secret keeper and now he's a developer having 5 ~ 8 games under his belt. Occasionally visits but is busy with his life. His younger brother (Fengshui) was an old rival of mine. Little is known about Feng except that now he's off to college for the 2nd year. '' '''SpitHotFire' - Although I don't know much about him, what I do remember is that at the time of his departure he was in 2nd year of MedSchool studying psychology. Quit Kongregate shortly after. '' '''GIGS420' - Name stands for "Green Is Good Sh--* were as 420 is the number for pot. As mentioned he is a stoner, recently came back to us. During the earlier years he was recently discharged from the Navy on the account of smoking illegal contraban. Now sits around waiting for his Parole Agent. NightAurora - Met him 2 years ago one crisp Feburary morning, while he was asking for help on a game. We became friends from there. After he disappears for a year he comes back changed. Now is very violent and tends to solve stuff by smashing someone's face in. Recently heard he was in jail. AlisonClaire (K) - Admin who used to make regular trips to Dystopia. Became friends with her mostly scouting out potential report cases. Since then she's moved to the development team. Rawismojo (K) - Held the record for highest level in Dystopia, loves games and yet doesn't talk much. Premoted to Admin after becoming the mod for forums, now works with Greg. Tazzziii - Tomboy Dystopian, lives in Aussie. Often mistook for a guy, quickly became a good friend amongst the regulars. Only visits when it's extremely late. Coolwhip4 - Now my sister, back then a soft spoken girl with a passion for reading. Quit Kongregate a while back. Logan96 - Original creator of our wiki, decided one day to create a memorial incase we all split reasons. No idea where he disappeared to, but I wish him a well life. Katscats -'' Icedragon's old college roomate. Very close friend of mine, but stopped visiting by sophmore year. As with Ice, she's gone poof.'' Meh666 ''- Friend of Taz. Proclaimed a Kiwi or Sheep Shagger but is an Aussie. Little bit of a troll if you piss him off, but all around he's a good lad. Just don't call him a Kiwi ;D'' Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners